Every dog has his day
by Datenshi Blue1
Summary: Fights happen when two semes are living together... MizukiAtobe


**Disclaimer:** Not mine. It's always the same story. This time, the lucky owner is Konomi-sensei. 

**Warning:** Yaoi. Smut. If you don't know what yaoi is, don't keep reading!!

**Notes:** This is a little drabble I wrote for my friend WP. He gave me three sentences (the bold-formatted ones in the text ^_^) and the main characters, and I came up with this... crazy thing. Hope you like it!

**EVERY DOG HAS HIS DAY  
By Datenshi Blue.**

Mizuki was silent. He always was, when he tried to approach Atobe without being noticed. They had been living together (in Atobe's house, of course) for one month, two weeks and four days. He could count even the hours. How they have ended up like this was still a mystery.

After the nationals they had met in some nightclub, they had drunk themselves stupid and had ended up one in the arms of the other, Atobe taking Mizuki several times over the silk sheets of his gigantic bed, in his gigantic room, within his gigantic mansion. Mizuki had been too drunk to care about anything but the feelings the "King of Hyotei" had awakened in him. He had been too drunk to even remember that he didn't like to play the uke in a relationship.

The bad thing is that Atobe had been reminding him of that fact several times every single night for a month, two weeks and four days. And so, Mizuki had become something like Atobe's girlfriend.

**"That's a nice dress, but I think it would look better on the floor"** a cool-looking guy was telling a girl in the screen of the massively big screen Atobe had in his own living-room, just by his bedroom.

Mizuki winced at that old catch phrase and placed a hand on Atobe's shoulder. The narcissistic high schooler turned around and looked at him. He didn't look surprised. Atobe never looked like something could surprise him. He was always cool and bossy and arrogant.

"That's the worst line I've ever heard" Mizuki said, with his most arrogant voice. Because he, too, was an awful bitch when he tried.

"I doubt it, seeing the people you've been relating yourself with up until now..." Atobe raised an eyebrow and smiled sarcastically, grabbing Mizuki's arm and forcing him to walk around the couch so he was standing right in front of him. **"Are you wearing my pants?"**

Mizuki closed his eyes and smiled arrogantly. "Every dog has his day." he said shrugging.

"It's good that you know your place, nonetheless..." Atobe smirked, forcing Mizuki to sit on his lap. "A worthless lapdog."

Mizuki twitched but managed to keep the smile in place.

"You know... if I have learnt something after the Kantou tournament that is that you have to keep an ace up your sleeve." he whispered, almost purred into Atobe's ear. Then he bit the earlobe softly.

Atobe took off the satin shirt Mizuki had taken from his own closet and caressed the thin arms of the black haired boy. "I don't see any ace here, aa?"

Suddenly, Mizuki grabbed Atobe's arms and pulled him out of the couch, making him fall facefirst to the comfortable and awfully expensive carpet that was covering the floor. "You never knew I could do this..." he snickered, starting to strip Atobe off his expensive clothes. Chuckling he straddled his writhing boyfriend and grabbed his soft cock, stroking it slowly, which was rather difficult since Atobe was still lying on his stomach. Some moans escaped Atobe's lips, against his will, as he bucked his hips against the hand that was pumping his growing erection painfully slowly.

"What the hell got into you, aa?" Atobe asked still fighting against Mizuki, but unable to turn the tables. And that was illogical. Ore-sama had never been trapped before.

Mizuki answered by slipping a lubed finger into Atobe, who fought back almost hysterically at this. "I just thought that I could get to be on top just for once." he whispered into Atobe's ear, biting the earlobe again, and this time roughly.

Atobe moaned again, getting harder against his will. "You are a bitch" he whispered, his fingers digging into the soft carpet with rage.

Mizuki added a second finger and kept stretching Atobe gently. "You're tight, Kei-chan, are you a virgin?" he asked, snickering. "You know, I'm going to fuck you while I'm still wearing your pants..." he added laughing loudly. The fingers inside Atobe caressed his prostate and the leader of Hyotei writhed again, but this time with lust.

"Hajime..." Atobe moaned, raising his ass to get more of that feeling. "I'm going to kill you for this."

Mizuki moaned loudly when he pressed his lubed length against Atobe's entrance, the hot cave tightening around him as he pushed slowly until he was completely buried within his boyfriend. Atobe bit down on his own lower lip, to swallow a pained cry, but Mizuki's hand stroking him was almost enough to make his mind forget about the pain on his lower back.

Mizuki started moving, fucking Atobe with slow and long thrusts. Both boys were moaning loudly, one of Mizuki's hands pumping Atobe hard and fast, the other caressing Atobe's hair and his neck almost tenderly.

Atobe came first, spilling his seed over Mizuki's hand, and raising his ass suddenly, to feel Mizuki's cock hitting the special spot inside him again, and tightening his muscles around Mizuki unconsciously. That was enough to throw the black-haired boy over the edge, Mizuki came deep into Atobe and collapsed on top of him, panting heavily.

"What was that for, aa?" Atobe asked, also breathing heavily.

**"Bet you never thought I could do that, did you?"** Mizuki laughed, planting soft little kisses along Atobe's shoulders, as he slipped out of him.

"Fuck you. You've ruined my carpet." Atobe said, turning around. He frowned, glaring at Mizuki "And you've ruined my pants."

Mizuki only laughed as he let Atobe straddle him.

"Now I'm going to have my revenge." Atobe murmured, leaning forward to kiss him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that's it!! If you liked it (and even if you didn't), please review!! Thank you!


End file.
